The Power of Darkrai
by Orion Is Awesome
Summary: The story takes place after the movie 'The Rise of Darkrai'. It will feature Darkrai having a change of heart and going with Ash on his Pokemon journey. This story is inspired by Sabor364's 'Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master'. As you can see, it will feature Darkrai and Cresselia instead of Mew and Mewtwo.[Smart Ash]
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Darkrai

**This story is set after the movie 'The Rise of Darkrai'. It starts at when Darkrai is standing on top of the Space Time Tower. It takes place in Alamos Town. Enjoy.**

**Alamos Town**

**Sunset**

Alamos Town was a fairly happy town. It was surrounded by mountains that cut it off from the world but it was a very popular place to be. Alamos Town was famous for its contests and the single tower could be seen over all the mountains and lakes surrounding it. It was known as the Space Time Tower.

A lone Pokémon stood at the top of Space Time Tower. Its body was pitch-black and it had white flowing hair like a cape that floated skywards. It had a red collar and it was standing with 2 thin legs. The Pokémon's name was Darkrai. Its single turquoise eye scanned its surroundings and then zeroed in on the 5 people at the canopy a little over a hundred feet away from it.

The group would look odd from anywhere except for Alamos Town. There was a nerd, a pretty blonde woman, a spiky haired teenager, a blue haired girl and a very special boy with untamable, black, spiky hair.

The boy's name was Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum was many things. He was a Pokémon Trainer, a child prodigy and the Chosen One that was supposed to save the world. All though his usual dunce behavior didn't explain he was a prodigy, he was just as smart as Gary and Paul, his longtime rivals. His training methods were harsh, but not as harsh as Paul's or Gary's. Overall, he was a fantastic Pokémon Trainer.

Darkrai's legs retracted into his body. He leapt off the tower in a leap of faith and shot off like a dart toward our heroes. Its body blended in with the shadows that came with sunset. From afar, he looked like a black bullet.

**Perspective Change**

Ash was overjoyed. He just found out Darkrai didn't die when Palia incinerated him. But for some reason Darkrai was flying toward his little group of friends like there was no tomorrow. The pitch-black Pokémon came to a stop in front of the group. Darkrai's gaze swept over the group and its eyes landed on the blonde. Surprisingly, it went out and hugged her, who was known as Alice. As Darkrai's arms wrapped around her, the group head Darkrai's voice inside their head.

"_Goodbye Alice. I will miss you. Thank your grandmother's grave for letting me stay in the garden. But now I must forge my own destiny instead of staying in Alamos Town. I have not gotten any stronger in the past decade, but now I have found a person to help me in my chosen one has just saved this town from destruction, that alone proves his worth. What's more is he also saved me."_

Ash felt Darkrai's eye lock onto him. Dawn and Brock were watching with silent awe. Everything was silent for a full minute before Ash realized what Darkrai meant.

"Me?" Ash croaked in disbelief.

Darkrai nodded. _"You are the Chosen One, if not you, then who else? You are the only person in the world who can handle a legendary's power. Will you train me?" _

Ash gulped. Dare he take that responsibility? Could he handle a legendary's power? Ash's nervousness was suddenly turned into determination.

"Wait Darkrai, are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt. There are people out there who will do anything to get their hands on you. I do not doubt that Ash is a good person, but will he be able to train you enough so that you could defend yourself." Alice cut in with hesitation in her voice.

Ash replied quickly, "I will take that responsibility Alice. I will make Darkrai strong and together with him at my side, we will be unstoppable."

Darkrai's turquoise eye flashed white.

Ash nodded and stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the team, partner."

Darkrai looked at the hand and finally, raised its claw and shook Ash's hand firmly.

Alice gave a weak smile at the scene, "You better not let anything happen to him."

Tonio stepped up and wrapped his arms about Alice. "Alice, I for one have every ounce of trust in Ash, he just saved Alamos Town and Darkrai. He saved our whole dimension! Don't worry, he will be safe. He is the Chosen One or whatever that means after all."

Alice only nodded, not able to do anything else.

"Now remember Darkrai, once you get captured in the Poke ball, you will be transported to Kanto. You will be put in a large Pokémon conservatory; full of Trainer's captured Pokémon. A man with a white coat and gray hair will greet you. Whatever you do, do not attack him or harm him in any way. He is a Pokémon Professor. I'll swap you out, just be patient."

Darkrai nodded. _"I will oblige, master."_

Ash reeled back in disbelief. "Master? Don't call me that. We are friends Darkrai. You became my friend as soon as you joined my team. Do you see Pikachu calling me master?"

Darkrai looked confused, "_But Pokémon have to do what their trainer says right? So it's more of a master-student relationship."_

"Well yeah, that's only in battle and if something comes up. But otherwise you're free as a bird."

If Darkrai could smile, he certainly would have.

Ash inhaled. He and Darkrai faced each other again. Ash plucked a spare Poke ball from his belt and held it up. Darkrai wielded a trembling hand up to the Poke ball, before tapping the button in the center determinedly. It was considered a shame for a legendary to be caught but Darkrai knew this was the right decision He was sucked in a flash of red light. The ball's center glowed without ever resisting; a successful capture. The Poke ball disappeared.

Ash turned to Tonio and Alice, "Thanks a lot for the ride Alice. It was quite an adventure."

Alice nodded and gave a half-hearted smile, "Your welcome Ash. Go to The Lily of the Valley Conference and win for me and Darkrai. be sure that nothing happens to him."

Ah nodded dutifully and beckoned to Dawn and Brock, who were watching in shock. They snapped out of their stupor.

"Do you even know where to go?" Dawn asked faintly after the whole thing.

"Of course. We go northeast. That's where Oreburgh City is and I can register for the Lily of the Valley Conference. I'll also pick up Darkrai and get some training in." Ash replied.

Dawn nodded slowly before walking with Ash. Brock waved a feeble goodbye to Tonio and Alice, before catching up to the Ash and Dawn. When our heroes were all gone; Alice leaned back in Tonio's embrace and said,"I hope their journey goes well."

Tonio smiled and replied, "Do not fret my love, they are destined for greatness. Especially Ash and one particular Darkrai."

**3 Days Later**

A tired and hungry Ash walked into the Pokemon Center in Oreburgh City. Dawn and Brock were right behind him, they were in better shape than him, but not by much. Ash took a deep breath and walked up to the video phone in the corner of the great room. No one was in the Pokemon center right now, it was 11 o clock and everyone was resting except for Nurse Joy. For her, the night was still young. With so many trainers that have emergencies, she could barely afford any sleep.

Dawn and Brock immediately collapsed on a couch in huge room. Bock was so tired that he couldn't even flirt with Nurse Joy. He didn't know how Ash still had the strength to walk. They had been traveling for 3 days with only about one rest stop a day. Ash was sure determined to get Darkrai and train.

By the corner of the Pokémon Center, Ash was already dialing Professor Oak's number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before an image of Professor Oak in his lab coat showed up. He looked at Ash sternly before breaking into an excited grin.

"Ash, do you realize what you have done?" The professor asked in a trembling voice, "You caught a legendary Pokémon! At first i didn't know what it was but I asked Professor Rowan about it and he told me it was a Darkrai. Only the most skillful of trainer's can catch that. However….there is a problem; your Darkrai is hostile to all but your Pokémon. It's terrifying to look at and sends a chill down my neck every time I look at it. It is very troublesome to my research. "

Ash frowned. and cleared his head. "Darkrai has a very serious nature. It brings bad dreams so that's why he's warning people to keep away from it. He's trying to protect you professor."

"Well in that case, that's great. So what did you call for? Maybe you need a check up for your POkemon? Or maybe-"

Ash nodded impatiently and tried to understand, "I came for Darkrai, can I switch out my Gible for him now?"

Professor Oak hesitated, "Well alright, but you must promise to let me study him after. Why do you need him?"

He noted Ash was very haggard and pale. He was also a bit ruder than usual.

"I'm going to compete in the Lily of the Valley Conference. I'll be training for it for the remaining 3 months we have."

Professor Oak smiled and beckoned to something of screen. Darkrai's face soon appeared on the screen. When he saw Ash, he was overjoyed he was finally being switched out. Being at the ranch was nice but he was tired after spreading his aura over all the Pokemon there to keep them from having bad dreams.

"Ash you have to realize that many people in the world will want to have him. You have to take that responsibility and train him to be powerful. He must be able to defend himself."

Ash nodded in determination and a little of something else, impatience maybe?

Professor Oak put Darkrai back in his Poke ball and put it in a slot. Ash did the same with Gibble's Poke ball. The Video Phone fizzed out for a second before flashing white. Darkrai's Poke ball appeared in the slot he previously had put Gibble's Poke ball. He hung up with one last wave.

Ash grabbed the Poke ball and walked to the counter. His every step showed fatigue.

"Nurse Joy. Can I have a room please?" The black haired trainer asked tiredly.

Nurse Joy looked at the boy in front of her. He was dirty and his clothes were ragged. He had bags under his eyes, but she could still see a fire burning in his chocolate brown orbs. She nodded immediately and gave him a key.

"Your room is on your right." The pink haired nurse said.

Ash nodded. He beckoned to Brock and Dawn. The two dragged themselves off the couch and limped to their room. Ash was so tired he just collapsed on one of the beds the room had to offer. Dawn and Brock just looked at each other, shrugged and did the same.

**The Next Day**

Ash woke up to the rising sun. He felt great and rejuvenated. He looked to his right; Dawn and Brock both haven't woken up yet. He decided to get some training in with Darkrai. Ash grabbed his ragged clothes and threw them on hastily. He quickly walked out the door of the Pokemon Center and walked into the woods to Jubilife City. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. Pretty soon, Ash had found a clearing. It was perfect, with trees surrounding it and nothing in sight.

He called out all his Pokemon; Infernape, Torterra, Pikachu, Buizel, Staraptor and finally, Darkrai. All 6 Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. They came out jubilant and with a loud cry. The first one to notice Darkrai was Infernape. He leapt back in shock, then immediately bowed to him. Torterra lowered its head in submission while Staraptor fanned its wings. Buizel nodded to the pitch-black Pokémon. Pikachu just waved and said "Pikapiiii!"

"Guys," Ash cleared his throat, "This is Darkrai. He is the newest addition to our family. Welcome him like a brother please. He is a legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh."

"infernnnape!" The fire monkey greeted.

"Torrrrrterra!"

"Staraptor!"

"Buizel."

"Pikapiiii!"

"_Greetings fellow Pokémon, my name is Darkrai. I hope that my performance in this team is satisfactory. That is all."_ Darkrai said with telepathy.

All the Pokemon looked at him weirdly. Then Pikachu started laughing. He was followed by Staraptor and Infernape. Torterra chuckled a bit while Buizel managed a grin. The chuckles soon became a full blown laughing fest.

Darkrai looked at Ash, "_What are they laughing about?"_

"Darkrai, no need to be so serious, lighten up for once. We do train hard on this team, sure, but we don't have to be that serious." Ash replied, chuckling mentally.

A tint of pink appeared on Darkrai's collar. Ash's Pokémon laughed even harder.

Ash cleared his throat loudly. "Alright guys, Darkrai is right for now, it's time to get down to business. We had our laughs. The Lily of the Valley Conference is coming up in 3 months. I want to win that thing. I'm thinking of bringing an old friend back to battle with us. He currently resides in Charicific Valley. I'll call him tomorrow and ask him to pick up another friend I met back in Kanto. He's the second Pokemon I caught. Anyway, back to business, we need a place to train, anyone have any ideas?"

Pikachu grinned at the mention of Charizard. Ash's other Pokémon looked confused but infernape answered Ash's question.

"Infernape! Nape!"

"Good idea Infernape, but Mt. Cornet is too cold and uncivilized. We need a flat meadow with enough room to maneuver and plenty of Pokémon to train against; nothing too gentle, but nothing too rough."

Darkrai grimaced in the background. He knew of one place like that. He was willing to go there for Ash even though he didn't like it.

"_There is one place like that that I know of. It suits your needs perfectly."_ Darkrai cut in.

Ash spun around. "Really? Do you know how to get there?"

He was so excited he didn't notice Darkrai's look of pain.

"_It is called New Moon Island. I was born on that island."_

That caused a lot of weird looks.

Even Ash was confused. "But then why were you in Alamos Town?"

"_My counterpart; Cresselia, banished me. I suppose it was my fault. I was too arrogant back then. Cresselia and the Pokémon on New Moon Island banished me to Alamos Town, where Alicia found me. I was very weak and ill when she found me."_

Ash looked down, "We don't have to go there if you don't want-"

"_NO! Don't let my past mistakes stop you. You are my trainer and I will do anything to help you. It is high time that I rectified my mistake. It will also be a bonus if you somehow managed to capture Cresselia too."_

Ash grinned at that last idea, "Then it's settled. How do we get to New Moon Island?"

"_We teleport. Grab my hands everyone.I've always had a connection to my birthplace."_

Ash joined hands with Darkrai. Infernape grabbed his other hand. All of Ash's Pokemon somehow managed to find contact of Darkrai.

The world suddenly fell sideways and they appeared on a beautiful island. Ash suddenly remembered Dawn and Brock. He started panicking. How would they react when they woke up and Ash was gone. His mom would be devastated.

"_Relax Ash, I already placed a letter in their room stating for them to meet you at the Lily of the Valley Conference 3 months later. It also tells them to spread the word. Is that to your expectations?"_

Ash nodded, relieved, "Thanks Darkrai."

The island was rocky for a fourth of the part. The other part was filled with dense woods and at the heart of the island; a giant mountain loomed over everything. The land was flat and formed a natural training ground.

Ash looked up; the sky was black and unforgiving. The moon shone brightly in the sky.

"Wasn't it morning when we got here?" Ash asked Darkrai.

"_It is always night at New Moon Island Ash."_ Darkrai replied, nervously looking at the mountain.

Ash shrugged and said, "Alright, let's get training."

His Pokémon cheered. Suddenly, Darkrai stopped him, _"Wait Ash."_

Darkrai lifted a claw of his already outstretched hand. A black bolt of energy zoomed towards Ash's chest. An aura of shadow energy covered Ash. When the black light disappeared, Ash was standing in clothes that were completely new. His old hat was replaced by a brand new flat bill with a purple Poke ball. He had a black vest instead of the blue he always wore. His under shirt was white with a red lightning bolt on it. His jeans were now black too. He was wearing a blood red cape that flowed down his back. Pikachu nodded approvingly.

However, the bolt of night energy had alerted someone else on this island of his presence.

Ash checked himself out, "Whoa! This is awesome. Thanks Darkrai! I'm going to have to check out your moves with my PokeDex later."

Darkrai nodded, pleased with himself. Then he asked, "_What is a….PokeDex"_

"A PokeDex is a device that gives me information on my Pokemon." Ash said, pulling out his red PokeDex. He said it he was going to check it later but since Darkrai was curious, why not show it to him now and scan him.

He pointed it at Darkrai.

**Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai lull people to sleep and make them dream. Ability: Bad Dreams, Sex: Male, Moves: Ominous wind, Disable, Quick Attack, Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Nightmare, Double Team, Haze, Dark Void, Nasty Plot, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Shadow Claw, Payback, Brick Break, Thunder, Thunderbolt, X Scissor, Strength, Will-o-Wisp, Giga Impact, Flash, Snarl, Cut, Teleport and Protect.**

Ash looked at the PokeDex in his hands in shock. Darkrai's power was simply amazing!

"You really are a powerhouse Darkrai. I simply cannot believe this! You know such powerful moves!" Ash said to Darkrai appraisingly

Darkrai's eye flashed in thanks, _"I did not survive by being a weakling. This is the power of legendary Pokémon."_

Ash nodded in shock, "I see…."

The mismatched group started walking towards the woods. Ash was so excited he kept tripping over his cape. He knew Darkrai was powerful, but this was insane! Even Charizard would have a hard time standing up to the pitch-black Pokémon.

Suddenly, a voice boomed into the everlasting night of New Moon Island. "_You should not have come back."_

It was beautiful but cold at the same time. It was a voice used to commanding. Ash stopped in his tracks.

Darkrai flinched. His turquoise eye narrowed and glared at the mountain looming over the trees. Wild Pokémon started coming forth from the woods. They made a circle around Ash and his Pokémon. There were Bidoof, Starly, Buizel, Shinx, and even some Geodude. They glared at Darkrai.

A multi color ball of light burst out of the top of the mountain and started speeding towards them. It looked beautiful, but Ash knew that it was bringing bad news. A Pokémon with a slender pink body and gold circlets around its body appeared before them. It shone with an unnatural light. All the wild Pokémon nodded along with it. It seemed to focus on Darkrai. Darkrai glared heatedly back.

"_You should not have come back," _Cresselia, the lunar Pokémon repeated, her every word confident and with command.

**Hi guys Orion here. I know that you think that I'm abandoning my other stories, but I'm not. I have chapter 4 of 'Starting in Sinnoh' ready. And I'm working on chapter 5 of 'A New Beginning'. This story is my biggest accomplishment yet. So yeah please review. It's about 30 seconds of your wonderful life. Just a simple "Update" will do. Until next time.**

**-Orion-**


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Darkrai

**New Moon Island**

**Night**

Ash Ketchum was almost pissing in his pants. In the short period of 4 days, he had met 2 legendary Pokémon. One of them was his friend, Darkrai. Darkrai was nice to him and decided to come with him on his journey because he saved him in Alamos Town. He was a very powerful Pokémon and a credit to his team. But the other legendary Pokémon he met, Cresselia, Darkrai's counterpart, was glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

Cresselia's magenta orbs rove over Ash and his Pokémon. _"And who might these imbeciles be Darkrai? Friends of yours? I'll just destroy them like I will do to you! You don't deserve to live, neither do your little cronies!"_

The wild Pokémon howled in agreement and began to circle them. Their eyes were cold, heartless orbs of hate. The moon glowed with a harsh yellow above them.

Darkrai's glare didn't waver. He floated in front of Ash protectively. His eyes hardened as soon as Cresselia mentioned Ash. Ash was his trainer and no one insults him.

"_You shall not harm anyone today Cresselia! This is my home too! I have come to rectify my mistake. I am sorry I did it! I know now that attacking an innocent is bad! That boy didn't deserve his fate! I meant good though! I just wanted to protect our island!"_

"_Protect?! Protect?! You have brought more troubles than ever! The boy's parents are probably still mourning him right now! You are a worthless piece of trash!" _The lunar Pokémon screamed back, just as harsh.

Darkrai just lowered his gaze. The moon seemed to dim a bit. When he spoke, his voice was broken. _"I…I know. I have learned much in the time of my banishment. I have learned that not all people are bad. I have found what my life is worth and what my destiny is. I have finally found life worth living. And you are NOT taking that away from me."_

He looked up at the last sentence.

Ash felt proud of Darkrai. It was obviously hard for him to bend his pride and accept his wrongs.

Cresselia's glare softened by a fraction, like steel softer then stone. _"And what is that?"_

Darkrai braced himself_, "I have found my trainer."_

Everything was silent for a moment. Cresselia was shocked still. This was certainly a first; The Darkrai she knew would not bow to the whims of a human. Perhaps he did change. Nonetheless it was like a crime to Pokémon for a legendary to be captured by a trainer.

It was a full minute before she started screaming insults again. "_Have you no shame Darkrai? You are captured by a trainer! Wait until Arceus hears of this! This is an outrage! This is unacceptable! Your trainer is probably an imbecile and a piece of trash too!"_

She yelled this half-heartedly. But no one caught on.

Darkrai's head shot back up. His glare was so piercing Cresselia actually backed up. He started to rise to Cresselia's height. When he spoke, his voice was dripping with malice.

"_You can insult my pride. You can insult my power. You can insult me. But you will not, and I mean not, disrespect…..my…..TRAINER!"_

An aura of dark energy gathered around Darkrai. There was an eerie silence for a moment. Then suddenly, the energy exploded outwards. Trees were flattened by the raw power. The wild Pokémon were blown several yards back. Cresselia was thrown backwards but she managed to right herself. The energy completely ignored Ash and his Pokémon, who were watching in awe.

Cresselia stared at Darkrai in shock andawe. How much had he improved? A little while ago he was an annoying brat who had power and didn't know how to use it. Now, he was a battle hardened warrior.

She shook her head, _"I respect your power Darkrai, "her_ voice sounded completely different than before._ "You have grown strong. I wish to speak to your trainer, I give my word I will not harm him."_

Darkrai slowly moved aside to stand beside Ash. Cresselia studied him for a moment. A look of confusion crossed her beautiful face. The wild Pokémon were stirring from their sleep now. A few struggled to get back up. With a wave of her fin, the wild Pokémon fell back in their sleep with a blissful look on their face instead of the tormented ones when Darkrai blasted them.

Without pausing, she said,_ "Who….are you human? You are special, I am sure of that. I see that you have a pure heart and-"_

She suddenly gasped and stopped. "_You are the Chosen on, are you not? I had heard from Lugia that a Chosen One had risen and saved him from destruction at the hands of the 3 Titans of weather. He said he was the only one in this world who would have a pure, golden heart. I never would have thought… Maybe you are worthy of Darkrai. But I still not approve. I claim rights by battle!"_

Her voice changed from awe to grudging approval to fierceness. At the end, it was all 3.

Ash stepped forward for the first time that night, "I will gladly battle you Cresselia. Do I have permission to capture you at the end of the battle?"

Now it was Cresselia's turn to be confused, _"You are…..asking me for permission? Don't you humans like to keep their power at hand?"_

Cresselia's mind swarmed with questions. How can a human be this good?

"Well if any of the Pokémon I catch doesn't want to go with me, than I release them. I care more about Pokémon than power." Ash explained attentively.

Cresselia was shocked; this boy truly did have a heart of gold. In a low voice, she murmured, "_Maybe you are worthy of Darkrai, and me as well."_

Ash didn't quite catch that last part. Cresselia sounded as if she was talking to herself. He cleared his throat, "Right, now down to business. Let me just go grab these wild Pokémon and heal them, than we can have a battle."

Before Ash could get going, Cresselia waved her fin. The wild Pokémon all disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"_No need human_, _I did not quite catch your name. I can sense your good intent so I did it for you."_

Ash grinned, "The name's Ash, Ash Ketchum."

Cresselia nodded.

Then, as if of an unspoken agreement, Cresselia and Darkrai nodded at each other and then combined their energies. Pink mashed with black and the whole world fell sideways for the second time that night.

They appeared on the mountain in the center of the island. They were on a plain turf. There were no rocks or grass in sight. Just a field made of soil. All in all, a perfect battle ground. Ash's Pokémon nodded in approval, perhaps they thought their trainer was going to capture another Pokémon, or perhaps they thought it was a good field, it didn't matter. The battle just started.

Cresselia and Darkrai went to opposite ends of the field. Ash was standing behind Darkrai. His Pokémon jumped back, with the exception of Pikachu, to avoid damage.

Ash decided to attack first, "Darkrai, use Dark Pulse! Then Teleport with Thunderbolt!"

A ball of dark energy formed in Darkrai's claws. He launched it at Cresselia. Cresselia made a glowing sphere around her. But the Dark Pulse was thrown with so much force it shattered Protect and sent Cresselia flying. She flipped backwards a few times than righted herself. The Dark Pulse did damage, but not a lot. Protect managed to cancel out most of the effectiveness. She knew know Darkrai was a strong opponent and very different from the Darkrai she knew a decade ago.

Right after Darkrai fired Dark Pulse, he teleported behind Cresselia. He used Thunderbolt but this time, Cresselia was ready. She barrel rolled to the side and fired an Aurora Beam. The beam of light barely missed Darkrai as Ash cried out, "Dodge it and use Flash! Use Will-o-wisp and then Blizzard. Then follow up by Dark Void!"

A flash of light illuminated the battle ground. Cresselia was temporarily blinded and then felt a searing whip hit her. She was burned on the spot. Before she could recover from the barrage of attacks, an icy gust of wind surrounded her and she was pelted by small ice shards. She managed to fly out safely before she felt a sphere hit her in the back. Her eyes slowly closed.

Her will, however, was still unbroken. A murderous beam of green light shot from her mouth and hit Darkrai in the chest. He was clearly not expecting it. Darkrai flew back and was thrown into the ground.

'_Energy Ball'_ Ash thought, clearly in awe.

Than when Darkrai moaned in pain, Ash came to his senses.

'_Cresselia must've put all of her strength in that attack because Darkrai is struggling to get up'_, Ash thought, very troubled.

"You can do it Darkrai! I know you can! You know you can!" Ash shouted encouragingly, seeing there was nothing else to do. He would've liked to run over and tend to his wounds but this was a Pokémon battle, and that would be breaking the rules.

Darkrai heard his trainer's voice and bravely rose off the ground. Meanwhile, Cresselia had recovered from the effects of Dark Void. It was still a devastating attack that made her eyes droop with exhaustion.

"Darkrai, use Dark Void again and then Teleport if she uses another attack like that!" Ash commanded.

Darkrai launched yet another powerful ball of unholy energy at Cresselia. He stood, ready to Teleport if Cresselia decided to use a Energy Ball.

Cresselia's magenta eyes widened at the sphere of energy coming at her. She knew it was hopeless to run, so she let the attack hit her and fell into a fitful sleep.

Ash saw Cresselia go down and turned very excited. "Darkrai, hit her with Dream Eater!"

Another blast of dark energy hit the sleeping Pokémon. She twitched once…..twice…then laid still. Ash was ecstatic. He grabbed a spare Great Ball and chucked it at her still form. She was sucked up in a beam of red light. The ball fell on the ground. It rolled around once, and then went still.

**In Kanto**

Professor Oak was peacefully enjoying his noodles when his PC blinked up and said in a mechanical voice, _"Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum caught another Pokémon."_

Professor Oak got up and whispered to himself, "Let's hope Ash caught another rare Pokémon eh?"

When the professor looked at the screen of the Pc, he blanked out completely.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAT?!"

His voice could be heard from Kanto all the way to Unova.

**Back in Sinnoh**

**New Moon Island**

**Night**

"YES!" Ash shouted. He ran out and dragged Darkrai to the Great Ball on the ground. He held it up for Darkrai to see. It was just in time, because the ball teleported away with a flash of light. Darkrai's eye flashed with joy. He sank to the ground slowly. Ash gasped and reached into his pack for a Super Potion. Darkrai was hurt and he was acting like a little kid. He grabbed it and sprayed it on his chest, right where the Physhock hit him. Darkrai winced in a pain, and then relaxed.

"I know you're tired Darkrai," Ash said pleadingly, "But can you do me one last favor and teleport us to the Pokemon Center in Oreburgh City?"

Darkrai nodded, and grabbed his hand. Ash quickly returned his Pokémon. The word fell sideways yet again as Darkrai teleported them to the Pokémon Center in Oreburgh City. Luckily, there was no one there. Nurse Joy was typing away at her computer as they appeared so she didn't even look at them. Ash returned Darkrai to his Poke ball and handed it to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me? Can you heal this Pokémon for me?" Ash asked.

The Nurse Joy looked up in surprise. She smiled and nodded at Ash as she grabbed it. As she was rising from her chair, Ash cut in, "Wait, did you see two trainers leave this morning? One was a girl with blue hair and one was a teenager with brown spiky hair."

Nurse Joy smiled again and nodded, "Yes I believe so. They looked quite surprised as they leaved too. Now excuse me, I must go heal your Pokémon."

Ash nodded as the Nurse Joy turned around and walked into the back room. He went to the corner to make another Video Call.

He dialed Professor Oak's number. This time the professor was ready. Monotonously, he placed a thing in a slot off-screen, Ash understood and placed Staraptor's Poke ball in his end of the slot. The machine's made the transfer immediately.

The professor broke into another wide grin, "This is amazing Ash, you caught another legendary Pokémon! You're beating records left and right! Cresselia is much nicer than Darkrai though. She allowed me to get one of her feathers!' the professor said excitedly.

"Don't tell anyone I have them otherwise you're dead." Ash threatened playfully.

The dread on Professor oak's face was enough.

Ash groaned, "Who did you tell?"

"Well you know my colleague Professor Rowan…."

Ash waved his hands, '_Go on….'_

"Then I told the president of the Pokémon League, Mr. Charles Goodshow."

Ash face faulted. "Well I guess it's alright that you told them."

The professor pumped his fists.

"But don't tell anyone else."

The professor nodded dutifully.

Ash nodded, " Now where was I, oh yeah! Are you going to be watching me in the Lily of the Valley Conference? Can you ask my mom to come too?"

"Of course, my boy! I would never miss a legendary in action! It's too good to be true!" the professor cried.

The mood turned from dark and intense to jolly and happy in less than 5 seconds. Yup, the professor was weird like that.

"Right. I'll see you guys there. Have a nice day professor!" Ash said as he hung up. He just realized that the professor was acting exactly like him a few months earlier.

'_Is this how Gary felt when he heard me talk?" _he wondered.

Luckily, Nurse Joy called out to him, "Will Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum come get his Pokémon?"

Ash walked to the counter and grabbed his Poke ball. He thanked Nurse Joy by flashing her his famous smile. He then skipped to the field they were in earlier. Ash called out his Pokémon again.

Darkrai, Cresselia, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, and Pikachu all lined up in front of him.

He pulled Darkrai and Cresselia to the side.

"Guys," he called to his other Pokémon, "Go train against each other. Pikachu, make Buizel more immune to electricity. Infernape, make Torterra more resistant to fire. After that, Torterra help Pikachu make his electric attacks stronger by making him use Thunderbolt on you. Buizel, fire Water Guns at Infernape to make him immune to water.

His Pokémon saluted, then ran off to train.

He turned to face his two legendaries.

Cresselia was watching him command his Pokémon in awe. Darkrai just crossed his arms and waited for an order.

"Alright Cresselia, decision time. Do you want to come with me on my journey." Ash asked politely and with a bit of hope.

Cresselia nodded her head and said, "_I will follow you towards the end."_

Ash grinned and replied, "Welcome to the team, partner."

Cresselia turned to Darkrai, "_I guess…..I guess I forgive you for harming that child a decade ago. You meant good but I banished you. Can you forgive me?"_

Darkrai grunted. "_Of course sister, while I am still a bit sad. I am happy you banished me; I would've never met Ash if you haven't done it. Nor would I have gotten this strong. So I guess, in retrospect, I must thank you."_

The two legendaries shook claws/fins. They turned to Ash. Cresselia spoke first, "_Your orders, master?"_

Darkrai burst out laughing. Ash groaned, "Not this again? What is it with legendaries and their masters?"

Cresselia looked confused.

"No need to call me master, Cresselia. We are friends. Like I said with Darkrai before, you became my friend as soon as you were captured."

"_But isn't it a master-student relationship?"_

Darkrai laughed even harder.

Ash sighed ad responded, 'No. We are FRIENDS Cresselia. And that's the end of it."

Cresselia nodded warmly at Ash but turned and glared at Darkrai. She slapped him upside the head with one of her fins and said, "_Stop your laughing ghost. Or I'll shut your nonexistent mouth for you! I will beat you so hard that-"_

She was cut off by a loud roar and a screech not far behind. Two shadowy figures were visible during the morning sky.

Ash gaped. His Pokémon were here. But how? He didn't tell Professor Oak or anyone for that matter. Mixed emotions filled his mind but joy came out on top.

He put his hand out to stop Cresselia and Darkrai from doing anything. Darkrai's voice made itself heard in his head, "_I talked to your Charizard and told him to collect your second Pokemon. He seemed to understand so I left it at that. I told him I was your friend from Sinnoh."_

"Thanks Darkrai," he breathed.

Cressellia looked at him oddly while Darkrai nodded.

A giant, orange dragon and a smaller, but faster form dove out of the sky.

"Charizard, Pidgeot! Over here!" he yelled jubilantly.

The orange dragon trumpeted and dove. He blew a Flamethrower into his direction while Ash yelled, "Scatter!"

He dove to the side as Darkrai and Cresselia used Protect.

Pidgeot reached the ground first and cawed. Charizard landed with a loud thump. He roared ferociously.

Ash got up and ran forward. He hugged Charizard and then Pidgeot.

Charizard looked kind of annoyed at that but Pidgeot enjoyed it.

Ash called to his other Pokémon. "Guys, come here, I want you to meet my friends in Kanto!"

Pikachu arrived first and gave a mild Thundershock to Charizard. Charizard grinned at his mouse friend while Pikachu climbed on top of his head.

Infernape, Torterra, and Buizel arrived soon after. They all gaped at the aura of power they felt from some of Ash's most experienced battlers.

Ash was still grinning, "Sinnoh Team, I want you to meet two of my most powerful Pokémon: Charizard and Pidgeot. Charizard is the master of fire and the brute of the sky. Pidgeot is the speedster demon and a powerhouse. I haven't seen him since Viridian so he must've gotten stronger. Charizard could probably even go toe to toe with Darkrai here."

The Pokémon called out a greeting to each other. Torterra and Charizard sized each other up. They both gave roars and were pleased by what they saw.

"Now guys, during the Lily of the Valley Conference, I will be competing with you guys. You are the greatest of your species. And if we want to win that cup, we train like heck!"

His Pokémon roared in approval.

Cresselia looked confused yet again. "_What is this 'Lily of the Valley conference' you talk about? Is it a competition?"_

"Well, it's a tournament to see who the best trainer in Sinnoh is. Trainers from all over the world come and compete in it. It is very intense. Pidgeot and Pikachu were with me when I was in Kanto competing in the Indigo League. It was a blast."

Cresselia nodded, "_Can I compete in it?"_

Ash laughed, "Of course. You and Darkrai are my secret weapons!"

Cresselia blushed.

"Anyway, now I need to scan Cresselia." Ash said, pulling out his PokeDex once again.

**Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon. Ability: Levitate, Sex: Female, Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Safeguard, Mist, Lunar Dance, Psychic, Protect, Teleport, Aurora Beam, Moonlight, Miracle Eye, Future Sight, Slash, Psyshock, Psycho Shift, Psycho Cut, Calm Mind, Toxic, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Façade, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Giga Impact, Dream Eater, Flash and Sunny Day.**

Ash whistled once again, "Another powerhouse on our team. Nice."

Cresselia nodded. Then she asked, _"What was that? How did it tell give that much information on me?"_

"This is a PokeDex. It gives me information on my Pokémon so I can train them."

Cresselia nodded again while Darkrai face planted.

"_Enough of the questions Cresselia, can't you see Ash is going to talk?"_ Darkrai said telepathically.

Ash laughed.

"Now enough of the family reunion... time for some serious training, you guys down?" Ash asked, trying to be cool.

His Pokémon roared with approval again.

Ash grinned. This was going to be an epic win. "Start by using…."

**3 Months Later**

A beat up and tired Ash walked into the Lily of the Valley Conference. The stadiums were as tall as giants. Partiers were everywhere. Most of them wore Pokémon merchandise. The valley was a beautiful place. Lush green fields and open space were everywhere. The sun shone like a beacon.

"_This competition wouldn't know what hit it" _Ash thought deviously.

He went to the Pokémon Center located directly in the middle of the valley. He walked in the door as the bells began to toll.

A Nurse Joy was at the counter as usual. Ask walked up to her.

"Hi Nurse Joy, can I sign in for the conference right here?"

The Nurse Joy looked up, "You sure can young man. Can I see your PokeDex?"

Ash took out his PokeDex and handed it to her.

She tapped a few buttons before smiling at him, "There you go, all set!"

Ash nodded his thanks.

"Ash!" A girl's shrill voice screamed.

Ash turned around. Dawn and Brock were running to him across the length of the Pokemon Center. They must've been sleeping here.

Brock reached him first and picked him up in a giant bear hug. He stepped back so Dawn could hug him. And surprisingly, she did.

Brock stepped back and examined him. "Did you become taller and buffer or..."

Dawn nodded, agreeing with Brock completely. Ash was now a lot stronger.

Ash smirked, "Like I said... training."

"Alright, where have you been?" Brock asked, forgetting Ash's appearance and focusing on how he had trained his Pokemon. "We saw your letter and left for the Lily of the Valley Island."

Ash smirked, "I was on New Moon Island training my Pokemon. You have no idea how strong they've become. Buizel evolved into a Floaztel and he's coming along quite well. And my 'friends', well, they could take on any army of Officer Jennys and win."

Brock looked confused, "What friends, You mean Dar-"

Ash covered Brock's mouth with his hands.

"Don't say their names," He hissed. "They're my secret weapons and I-"

Brock nodded mutely. Dawn asked a question, "Where's new Moon Island?"

Ash smirked once again, "It's the birthplace of my friends."

"Friends? I thought-"

Dawn was interrupted by a woman's scream, "Help!"

Screams were filling the air outside. The smile melted off Nurse Joy's face.

Ash whirled around.

"Stay here!" he commanded.

He ran outside and saw a giant robot holding a man in a suit. The man had a gray beard and looked like Santa in a suit. He looked like someone he knew but he couldn't be sure. The robot was wreaking havoc all over the place. And from on top of the robot, an annoying voice boomed out.

"Cower before Team Rocket!"

Ash almost burst out laughing. It was these guys, again. Time to test out his training. He knew letting out Cresselia or Darkrai was too risky even if they could both take it out with a single blow. So he called in the tank.

"I choose you, Charizard!"

His orange dragon appeared and almost matched the robot in height, which was sort of sad for the robot.

He gave off a roar and glared at the robot.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss and grab that man. Then use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Ccharizard soared up in the air and dove at an incredible speed towards the robot. He cloaked himself in purple energy. Charizard slammed into the robot, grabbed the man, and flew back out. He then let out an enormous blast of flames at the robot. A huge explosion occurred. Luckily, there were no buildings near the Pokémon Center.

The robot along with its masters flew to the sky and blinked out of sight. Charizard descended and put Santa down. Ash returned Charizard, "Thanks buddy, you did great."

The Poke ball rolled in acceptance as he whispered those words.

The man's face was covered in soot and his clothes were in rags. He looked unrecognizable. But he walked with an aura of confidence and power.

Police sirens could be heard now. Officer Jenny got off her bike and ran to the stranger. He asked a question that froze Ash's blood, "Are you aright, Mr. Goodshow?"

Ash's blood chilled.

_'Uh oh, he seemed nice the last few times, I just hope he can keep my secret'_ Ash thought. The old professor didn't tell him he was going to be at this tournament!

Mr. Goodshow pointed at Ash. He beckoned him over there.

Ash walked over there nervously. The two adults immediately fired praises at him.

"Good job young man."

"Yes, quite a save, quite a save."

"That was one powerful Charizard you got there. Reminds me of another trainer with a Charizard like yours. Bbut he was a lot shorter."

Ash cringed.

"You trained him well."

Finally, the words slowed down. Mr. Goodshow stepped forward and asked, "What's your name young man?"

Apparently he didn't recognize him either. It was acceptable since he was a huge person in politics and must've met hundreds of trainers.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum." He replied, hoping he wouldn't make the connection.

The man's eyes widened. He immediately asked Officer Jenny to leave.

The policewoman looked puzzled but did what he asked.

The press started to roll in by now so Mr. Goodshow just asked one simple question, "Will you be using them this tournament?"

"Yes." Ash replied, the one word made Mr. Goodshow's eyes widen.

This was going to be an awesome tournament; one for the history. After all, he knew there was another trainer with legendaries competing. But Ash didn't know that.

**Hi guys, Orion here. I'm super stoked about this story cuz I got like 42 reviews in the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading. And please review, it's only 30 seconds of your wonderful life. Until next time.**

**-Orion-**


End file.
